


Diary of a Gay Girl

by KatRose



Category: Faberry - Fandom, Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2496761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatRose/pseuds/KatRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn moves to Los Angeles where she runs into three strange teenagers, who volunteer to show her around becoming fast friends in the process. She writes all her adventures down into her journal, as well as the unrequited love obstacles she faces along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Beginnings

Quinn P.O.V.

This is my story. It all started with this diary, being there when I didn't want to talk to anyone. My savior. Soaked up my tears, and heartache. You can decide for yourself if this is a love story or a tear jerker. It's all how you perceive it. Our duty isn't to live forever; it's to create something that will. My duty was to find happiness, I risked it all. All for this Diary. All. To get the girl.

**Day Dreaming.**

I walked into the kitchen, freshly dressed and ready for the day where I sat to eat breakfast with my Father was. "G'Morning, Quinn. Happy Birthday kiddo, Where's your Mother?"

"Morning, Russell. I have no clue as to where she is."

That's when my Mother appeared smiling with a present wrapped nicely with brown paper and twine.

"Here I am you two. Happy Birthday Quinnie, I simply had to get it for you when I saw it. it fits your..uhm style."

I unwrapped the present slowly, and carefully. Not knowing what I was going to get was a little unsettling. I never cared for presents or surprises, I loved old things, novels, films, even had a knack for photography. I didn't like receiving anything unless I worked hard for it.

"A journal. Thank you, Mom. I didn't know I looked like Anne Frank."

"Oh, Quinnie. I thought you'd like it, you could write about how your days go; your adventures"

All jokes aside, I actually liked this gift. It was a beautiful tanned leather journal, with a simple strap to tie it closed. Grabbing a piece of toast and getting ready to leave my father looked away from his paper long enough in order to look at me.

"Yeah, it's a nice simple gift. Be nice kid, It'll be of use, besides you'll get more gifts later."

I sighed and gave my parents a kiss on the cheek, yelling on the way out.

"Thanks Russell and Judy. See you after school!"

"I don't understand why she prefers to call us by our birth names, what's wrong with Mom and Dad?"

"Oh Russell, It's a form of independence, growing up in her eyes. At least we won't forget who we are."

At least that was how I imagined it to go. You see, it's actually only my mother and I now. My parents got divorced about a year ago after mom caught 'dear old dad' drilling the secretary from his law firm in some sleazy motel back in Lima, Ohio. This whole ordeal being one giant embarrassment my mother thought it was best for a new start. Somewhere new and exciting like Sunny Los Angeles, California. Whereas I would have chosen New York, or Boston.

So here I am experiencing culture shock in a city where people walk around flaunting the work they had done to their bodies. Where they aren't afraid to be who they truly are, and hold the person the love close to them. The one place it seems like everyone is laid back and sun kissed. Everyone has the newest technology, gossip, breaking news at their fingertips. Los Angeles. The city of Angels; the city that can make something out of you, or spit you out and have you living under a bridge down town. I don't see why people get so hyped and dream of moving out here. It's filthy; smog pollutes the air as well as your body when you breathe it in. It's over populated with traffic and tourist constantly getting in the way. Sure New York is probably the same as here, but it just seems more innocent compared to Los Angeles. Never the less I'll just work my way towards applying to more colleges in New York, this is only temporary; I'll just have to make the best of it.

**Harsh Reality.**

I got out of bed and dragged myself into the shower, might as well get the day started and explore the town. After I was dressed and ready to go, I walked downstairs. My mother Judy was preparing a cup of coffee on her way out to do an open house. After she left Russell she got herself into college and then decided she wanted to do real estate for the time being. Mom was changing for the better and I couldn't be more proud.

"Good morning, Quinnie. Happy birthday!"

I went and sat at the table, my mom turned to me with a bowl of fruit with a candle on top. I laughed and blew it out while she set down a present that was wrapped in brown paper and tied with twine. It looked exactly like the present in my day dream. I unwrapped it exactly as I did when I was inside my head, my hands shook a little. This was a déjà vu. I was secretly hoping that I was a little bit psychic and that I would develop more super powers like some masked hero I read about in my comic books. It was the same leather bound journal, it was even more beautiful in real life. I smiled and thanked my mom with a hug and a kiss. Maybe this was a sign that this new city wouldn't be so bad, this was a new start and I wasn't going to waste it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: I'm sorry it takes me so long to update I have a million excuses to use but I wont. I just don't care at the moment, I am super baked and finally found inspiration for a brief moment. Oh, but I am sorry if none of this makes sense and I hope you are all doing well. :)

Diary of a Gay Girl

Chapter 2

Rachel P.O.V.

 Here I am, balancing on a park bench waiting for my friends Santana and Kurtwhom are currently running late. School is supposed to start any minute and - speak of the devil, here they are.

“You’re late!” I yelled across the park lawn.

“Well if it isn't Ender, Goddess of Hollywood.” Santana replied.

“Santana my beautiful servant, come forth with my hot beverage.”

 “Hot Green Tea m'lady, only the finest for your Majesty! How does it feel to be a year older?”

Kurt came up behind me, picking me up and spinning me around

“Happy Birthday Trickface! How is it being seventeen years of age?”

“Trickface, What is a Trickface? You look great I might add!”

“I don't know Santana keeps saying it. Thank you toots, as do you! I love your outfit, did you make it?”

“No, my Daddy did. Santana, what on Earth is a Trickface?”

“It's a term for "Bitch". Although you two weirdos wouldn’t understand. It looks like you two time traveled here with Doctor Who. Can't you guys be normal?”

Here we go, I don’t mind Santana’s “Tough Love” as she calls it, but sometimes she hits a nerve with Kurt and they can end up either not talking for a while or it blows over quickly. These two can be so bipolar with each other. They have their ups and downs, but were like a crazy family.

“What is normal? Why fit in, and be self conscious, living by societies rules!-“

Thankfully I intervened “Anyway! We like who we are, why should we change?”

“Is that why you're still cowering in the closet?”

“Santana! That was uncalled for! On her birthday no less, shame on you.”

“Its okay, Kurt. She's right. I'm not ready, Santana. Maybe soon, maybe never. Life's an adventure, I live as I go.”

“Since life's an adventure, let's go run amuck, no school on your birthday.” Santana said with a smirk on her lips.

A part of me didn’t want to mess up my perfect attendance record and the idea of leaving a full day and having to make up work sounded so horrible, but like we said life’s an adventure, I just have to say yes and live. I feel on top of the world and nothing can ruin my birthday.

“Where are we off to?”

Kurt jumped up and clapped his hands together excited to go. “Let's act like tourist! We'll go all over town, starting with architecture at Union Station.”

Santana sighed. “God, you guys are a bunch of nerds I swear! Okay, we’ll go to the Union Station, but only to get the train to Hollywood.”

I didn’t really care about where we went; I just wanted to spend the day with my two best friends. Kurt frowned but luckily he agreed, we decided to just let Santana direct the day even though I was a little wary.

“Isn't it amazing! It looks great considering it’s been around since the 1900s, So much history here. Imagine all the movies filmed here.” Kurt was a cinematography buff he loved all things film and that’s one of the things I admired about him.

“So much inspira-“

Santana cut in “Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. When you two are done getting wet about the Metro station, we need to figure out which way were going.”

Santana started to walk away towards the ticket kiosk while Kurt and I trailed behind.

“Bunch of Queers I swear! Come on lets go to Hollywood/Highland I need new clothes maybe pick up on a few Michael Jackson's and Spidermen.”

“Honestly Santana, I thought this day was about Rachel? Seriously; can we not focus on you for a day.”

“It's okay Kurt, We can admire the stars and their footprints while Santana acts like a Tramp.”

“No fucks will be given and I'll let that tramp comment slide if Freddie Mercury over there lightens up and has fun for a change. Both of you  need to live!”

“Fiiineee!” Kurt and I dramatically yelled out in unison.

The ride to Hollywood was anything but fun. The train was filled with tourist carrying crying toddlers and strollers running over your toes. Some days I really hate Los Angeles, but even when it’s filled with traffic, smog, tourists, and pissed stained homeless people you can find the beauty in this city, even only if you catch a small glimpse I think it’s worth it.”

We emerged from the metro station and started towards the strip, Santana being the glorious form of being that she is started pushing the crowds of tourist around us out of the way.

“You bitches gonna be all polite and shit or are you gonna grow some balls and push your way through?!”

“Shut Up! it's not as easy as it looks, it's so crowded!” Kurt Yelled over the people complaining.

“Sure it is, watch!” Santana then shoved some random woman and her kid

“Santana! That was uncalled for!!” seriously you cannot take her anywhere.

She didn’t even care, all she did was laugh it off and say “Sorry, I tripped you! I couldn’t help it!”

The woman was pissed and was turning red or she was sunburned I’m not sure, all I know is that something is about to go down. Thankfully Kurt grabbed us and intervened.

“Yeah, uh huh. Come on lets go to H&M or something.”

“Yes please, anything but being out here.”

“Quit whining you Princesses, let loose guys! If we get in trouble or something I'll take blame, just try to have fun.”

“All that does is worry me.” Kurt said.

“Okay fine, just don't get us killed or arrested.

“Rach, you can't be serious, you actually trust her?!”

“Kurt, she’s our best friend. I mean sure she can be totally mental sometimes, but I love that about her and I trust her with my life, I know you do too. Let’s just have fun together, and not worry about anything.

Santana pretended to wipe a tear from her eye “Aww I feel the love Estrella. Rachel’s right Kurt, I’d die for you. Now what do you say? Are you done being a worry wart?”

“Fine.”

Santana  started to dig through her bag and pulled out a blunt.

“Great. This is going to be so awesome.”

Kurt let out an angry “Goddammit!”

 


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel P.O.V.  
I grabbed the blunt from Santana and took a big drag, my throat immediately burned and I let all of the smoke out, I felt like I coughed up my lungs, my eyes watered and everything felt warm and fuzzy. I passed it back to Santana, how is any of this fun?  
“This is horrible.” I choked out.  
“It’s not bad; you just took a big hit. Baby steps Rach.” Santana said as she blew smoke rings, and then handed it to Kurt.  
Kurt seemed nervous, but he picked up the blunt and took a few puffs from the grape stick.  
“I think we just sold our souls to the Devil.”

Echo Park: 2 hours later  
The trio was sitting by the lake just thinking to themselves, enjoying the little chit chat here and there. Rachel began to think out loud as if she was writing in her journal.  
“We were by a lake. I don't know how we got here, but Santana’s really taking care of us.”  
Santana sat up and looked at Rachel.  
“You realize you're talking out loud.”  
Rachel ignored Santana “How long have we been here?”  
“About an hour, maybe two. Just enjoy it. Are you guys alright? Do you need anything?”  
“No thanks. Where are we?”  
“Echo Park. It's beautiful huh?”  
“It sure is. I just realized you're being nice right now.” Kurt said.  
“I feel great that's why. I do care a lot about you guys believe it or not. You just don't know how to have fun. You're so grown up it drives me crazy.”  
“Perhaps we should do this more often. You're right Kurt and I need to live more and let go. Enjoy life.”  
“I agree. Only if you watch us and don't let us die or get arrested or anything.”  
“I so promise! I'm so happy like I feel like my kids are growing up! It’s about fucking time!”  
“Why am I so hungry and thirsty?”  
Santana begins to laugh hysterically  
“You got the munchies, bro. let's go get some food.”  
“Yes! I feel like I can feast for days!”  
Rachel stands up her eyes completely focused on the girl across the lake.  
I don't know if I'm hallucinating, but I looked up and saw this beautiful girl across the lake. She's captivating, my mind goes blank only playing a line of Shakespeare on repeat. I feel strange things, great feelings and little burst of light appear on and off. Is this love? is this how I'm supposed to feel this weird pull towards a girl I don't know.  
“Did my heart love till now? Forswear it sight-“  
“Aye! Yo Rach! Come on snap outta it!” Santana walks towards Rachel and slaps her.  
“Ouch! What the heck Santy?!”  
“Dude you were like zoned out for like 10 minutes and started quoting Shakespeare.”  
“I'm fine, just saw something that caught my eye.”  
Kurt walked up and grabbed both of their arms “Thank god you fixed her! can we eat, I feel like I'm about to die.”  
Santana led them towards the sidewalk trying to figure out where they could go eat. Rachel looked back only to notice that the mystery girl was gone.  
“Okay drama queen lets go, Rachel needs to eat something anyways, it'll mellow her out. She’s tripping mad talking to herself out loud and shiet.”

 

They had agreed to eat at a burger joint where Rachel ordered a house salad while Santana and Kurt decided to split chili fries and a milkshake. They talked animatedly about movies and music, Broadway until they were full and content trying to decide where to go next.  
“Well that was interesting.”  
“Tell me about it, did you have a mental breakdown or something, you just like zoned out forever.” Santana said taking the last swig of the milkshake.  
“Something caught her eye across the lake. I saw it, well more like her. She was a cutie.”  
“Shut up, Kurt!”  
Santana choked on a mouthful of milkshake. “What? You saw a girl across the lake and freaked over it? Do you know her?”  
“No, I don't know her. It was weird though I looked up and froze, like I was drawn to her.”  
Kurt started to sing out “Rachie’s got a crush!” in which Santana decided to join in and started to bang on the table a bit.  
“Psh. more than a crush, she just started quoting Shakespeare and shit. What if it was love at first sight?”  
“Well it doesn't matter now, it's not like I'll ever see that girl again.”  
Kurt was looking out the window when he noticed the mystery girl walking along the sidewalk, he smacked Santana’s arm and tilted his head towards the window. Santana looked to kurt and smirked in which they replied to her in unison.  
“And if you do?”  
“Then the gods must really love me and its fate.” Rachel laughed out.  
“Well then fate it is cause she just walked by.” Kurt said as he got up and threw a few dollar bills onto the table. “Come on let’s go meet your mystery girl!”  
“I am not going to stalk some girl we don’t even know! It is my birthday after all and I just want to go to a museum.”  
Rchel, Santana, and Kurt followed the Mystery Girl to the Record Shop, walking in to scope her out.  
“We're not going in there are we?”  
“Rachel Barbra Berry! Less no’s and more Yes’s remember!”  
“Yeah, let’s go be detectives. Besides it won’t hurt to look, plus there's music inside.”  
“Fine let's get this over with.”  
“This is so exciting I'm getting chills!”  
“Gay it down Kurt, now remember you two are like undercover detectives.”  
“Now watch and learn guys.”  
Inside the record shop Kurt and Rachel walk down a row of records while Santana walked towards the Mystery Girl casually bumping into her, dropping her bag onto the floor.  
“Oh my god, I am so sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you, I'm so clumsy!”  
Rachel and Kurt turned towards the scene and saw Santana helping the Mystery girl pick up the stuff that had spilled out of her purse during the little incident.  
“She sure knows how to play things off to make them work out.”  
“Well she is Satan herself.” Kurt has said rather nonchalant searching through the vinyl.  
“Yeah and we sold our souls to her.” Rachel replied as she has put down a Billie Holiday record.  
They had looked back at the scene, it seemed Santana had been successful in helping out the girl as they were now getting off of the floor and dusting themselves off.  
“I really am sorry for bumping you; Seriously, I'm sorry. I feel bad, let me help you out.”  
“It's alright, these things happen. No harm done.”  
“Say, I've never seen you around these parts, what's your name? if you don't mind me asking.”  
“My name is Quinn. Quinn Fabray. I just moved here with my mother.”  
“That's a pretty fancy name, you related to the queen or something?”  
“Oh no, no relation at all.”  
Santana looked from Quinn and began to wave Kurt and Rachel over towards her.  
“That's cool, well if you ever need anyone to show you around this vast Kingdom You can always find Myself, Kurt, or Rachel to hang out with.”  
Kurt smiled and stuck out his hand “Hello, I'm Kurt. I see you've met our friend Santana. Oh, and this is Rachel.”  
Rachel was a nervous fool. Never in her life could she imagine someone as beautiful as Quinn Fabray. With her hair that looked as if it was spun from gold straw like she read in a fairytale; and how she had these hazel eyes that seemed like you could get lost in them for eons, Her skin that looked like it had been sun kissed and as soft as silk. She glowed like she was created from Sunlight itself. Rachel immediately knew she wanted this girl in her life.  
“Maybe I'll take you up on that offer, Santana. It would be nice to explore and maybe meet new friends.”  
“Well if you're not doing anything now, we were going to the art museum; would you care to join us?” Rachel had finally spoken. Quinn looked to her and smiled “That sounds lovely, may I? I hope I'm not imposing.”  
Kurt and Santana smiled at each other, happy that Santana’s improved plan had seemed to be working. They looked on to the two girls walking ahead of them, noticing how they wouldn’t stop staring and smiling at each other. It was beginning to become nauseating so Santana decided to get to know their new friend.  
“So Quinn, Where are you from? And how come you moved down here? If you don’t mind me asking.”  
“Long story short my parents went through a bad divorce and mother wanted a fresh start. I was born and raised in Lima, Ohio.”  
“Did you spend most of your days on the playground?”  
Quinn, Rachel and Kurt turned to look at Santana looking rather confused.  
“What?” they said in unison  
“Nothing just making a Fresh Prince of Bel-Air joke. You guys are so lame.”  
“I knew you were quoting that! I just wasn't sure. Good one.” Quinn had laughed out.  
“Okay everyone besides Quinn is lame!”  
“Said the one making bad pop culture puns.” Kurt mumbled.  
“Enough children! Stop for like 5 minutes, I want to take a picture.” Rachel yelled out as she pulled out a cheap disposable camera from her bag.  
“Oooh time to pose in a ridiculous fashion, Kurt get all Diva for us! unleash your Gay!”  
“Santana, seriously. Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I have an inner Diva, Stop stereotyping.”  
“Whatever Ru Paul. Hey Quinn get in on the artistic moment, don't be shy.”  
“Well uh, I wouldn't want to ruin your guys' moment Y'know. We barely know each other, I don't want to intrude.”  
“Nonsense! This is a day in history! We met the Queen of Ohio, on Rachel's birthday no less!” Kurt said as he jumped onto Santana’s back causing her to lose her balance for a second before she caught herself  
“Yeah, come on. You have inspired me! An awesome girl with a pretty face, besides I get tired of just shooting these two all the time.”  
Santana and Kurt smirked to each other whispering  
“Is she flirting with Quinn?”  
Santana coughs out interrupting Rachel  
“Your lesbian in showing.”  
“Santana! We're in public!”  
Kurt interrupted and decided to be the peace keeper  
“Santana leave her alone. Go on Rachie take our picture; come on Quinn get in here.”  
“Uhm, Alright. Say, are those two always like this?” Quinn was now talking to Kurt, looking towards Rachel’s direction as she was messing with the camera settings  
“Yes, since the first day they met.”  
Rachel had taken a few shots here and there; they began walking back towards the museum the rest of the walk was filled with awkward silence and it began to drive Santana insane. Looks like she has to do everything around here.  
“Hey Kurt do you know what I just realized.”  
“What?”  
“We have the Queen of Ohio and then Ender the Goddess of Hollywood!”  
Kurt and Santana then look each other in the eyes as if having a telepathic conversation, both burst out yelling.  
“We dine with the finest!”  
Quinn laughed as she walked a bit faster trying to catch up to Rachel. When she was about a foot away she began talking to Rachel.  
“They're a weird bunch aren't they?”  
“They can be at each other’s throat, but then a second later they can be the best of friends.”  
“You guys are really close aren't you?”  
“Yeah, they're family to me. They drive me crazy, but we’ve known each other all our lives.”  
“We come from the land of the Wild things!” Santana had shouted  
Quinn looked to Rachel, as if asking her to explain.  
“She's talking about a book we used to read. We would have sleepovers and before bedtime my Dad’s used to read ‘Where The Wild Things Are’ to us. We used to pretend that we were like Max and run around getting into everything we possibly could, it drove our parents insane.”  
Rachel didn’t know why she was telling this girl that she just meant some pointless information about her and her friends. Rachel just felt like she could be honest to Quinn about anything and everything.  
“That's cool, I was never close to anyone back home. I mean I had friends, but we were never close like ya'll are.”  
“Well then, It's a good thing we met you.”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The gang had finally made it to the art museum, where they explored for hours upon end just getting to know their new friend as well as reenacting the museum scene from Ferris Bueller’s Day Off. Quinn and Rachel were looking at the last few paintings before they left while Santana and Kurt were being rather dramatic, laying on a bench waiting to leave like two impatient kids waiting on their parents.  
“How do you like it so far?” Rachel asked in a soft tone. Everything was calm and peaceful, she didn’t want to ruin it, let alone have this day end.  
Quinn looked away from the painting and towards Rachel in which she used a matching tone.  
“After running into you guys, I'm liking it so much more.”  
Rachel couldn’t help but smile, she really did like Quinn as a person and hoped they would all become fast friends. Kurt and Santana seemed to like her just as much as Rachel did so she didn’t see a problem.  
“Rach, It's getting late we should head back for your birthday dinner.” Kurt had yelled from the bench too lazy to get up.  
“Rachel, it's your birthday?”  
“Yeah I just turned Seventeen, Would you like to join us? My Dad's are cooking dinner.”  
“Oh, I'm not sure. I would love to, but I'm not sure my mother would like that, but can we hang out again sometime soon?”  
Kurt had found a small burst of energy as he jumped up and walked towards us  
“Of course we can! Gives us your number and we'll hang out tomorrow!”  
“Great! I'll see you guys tomorrow, Happy Birthday Rachel!”  
Quinn walked with them to the exit where they said their goodbyes and exchanged numbers all before the trio and Quinn walked their separate ways. Quinn didn’t know what to think of the three best friends that she met rather randomly. All she knew was that she had become drawn to them especially Rachel Berry. She had never been in love or even thought about women in a sexual way, but that seemed to fly out the window the moment she first saw Rachel. Perhaps California wouldn’t be so bad after all, maybe this is where she belonged instead of middle of nowhere Ohio, all she knew was that she couldn’t wait to call her Cousin Brittney and tell her all about it.


End file.
